Aurora
by Sallyj55
Summary: I am a ghost. This is my story. (Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Transylvania)


My name is Aurora.

I am a ghost.

My mother did not become one, she plainly died.

My father did the same.

I used to be the best of friends with Mavis.

That was before.

But for you to really know, you must know the whole story.

It began on a wonderful, cloudy day.

Mavis and I were ambling around the hotel, around and around and around.

Mavis was not allowed to go anywhere, so when she took walks, she just walked around the building many, many times.

Even though I had complete freedom because I had no parents, I would walk with her, contained to the edge of those walls, slowly strolling in the shade.

We would talk about happenings, even though she had none. But we still talked of our days, and I liked it.

I would tell her what I saw, what I heard, what I smell, what I… well, I can not taste or feel. But I still told her what I heard, saw, and smelled.

Mavis was really excited.

Obviously, I was excited for her too, because she was my best friend, even without knowing what she was excited about.

"What has happened, Mavis?" I asked with excitement, even though my voice showed no difference in tone and my facial expression remained blank with its always-there tiny, faint smile. Mavis was used to this, she knew I did not have the ability to show much emotion. But she could just… sorta sense my emotions, and she kept our excitement high.

Sometimes I wish I could express my emotions, but not often. And if I truly wish to do that, I can simply possess a human and make them do what I feel.

That does not relieve my pent up feelings by much, but it helps.

And I've grown accustomed with it, I mean, it has been this way for… for… I believe I stopped counting at 50000… I do not age. Technically, I am the oldest monster there is, but because of my age being frozen in time, I am still treated as a younger child. And I do not mind, I actually enjoy it.

"Silly! I'm turning 100 in a week!" Mavis joked, jumping up and down for joy. I tried my best to float up and down with her pace of jumping, but I was a bit slow.

100, in your ridiculously small human years, is about 14.

I was suddenly confused. I never forget things. And of something so important!

"Oh, umm… yes, I was… kidding." I said slowly, still quite confused.

Did I just show human weakness?

I shook it off and looked at Mavis, doing my best to seem happy for her.

Sadly, when your only path of emotion is through sensing, you have no way out of telling the truth.

"What's wrong, Aurora?" Mavis asked with sincere eyes.

I sighed. "I… I forgot."

Mavis looked at me confused. "You forgot something?" She questioned. even she knew I never forget things. "But you even remember the day you died! How did you manage to forget my birthday!" She said, now confused with me. She was not mad, just… off put.

Suddenly, I felt very… strange. I absentmindedly began floating upwards, and Mavis had to pull me down.

"Aurora!" She yelled, trying to wake me from my trans.

I slumped down (I can't fall, I'm not standing) to the ground, and Mavis tried to pull me up.

"Come on, Aurora! Not funny anymore! Get UP!" She began yelling, very scared. The whole time, I was completely unresponsive, as if in a coma. I wanted to shout out. I wanted to get up, tell her I was fine. I just couldn't. She ran off, most likely to look for her father for help.

I managed a few words. "C-c-can… can monsters die again?" I stuttered, only half joking.

That was the day I faded.

The day my ghost disappeared.

The day I became a wondering soul.

I knew about them, they are ghosts who have either given up hope for 50 years, or they are pending reincarnations.

I still had hope in my heart, I was still happy.

That meant I was a pending reincarnation.

Usually, when someone is born, a new soul is formed.

But every once in a while, they just pick a ghost and give them a new life.

"They" being them, the big dogs, the ones on top, stuff like that.

I never imagined that I would become a wondering soul.

I always thought I could live forever on Earth with Mavis and her father.

The person my soul was supposed to be given to was killed before birth.

So now I am trapped in this state forever.

I am cold, alone, no one can see me, and all I can do is wonder.

Wonder if I will ever be reincarnated, wonder if I will ever see Mavis again… wonder.

I stay by the hotel, hoping Mavis will go outside.

But she never did.

And I lost all hope after about another 10 years.

But when Mavis was about to turn 110, I saw something I never thought I would see again.

I saw Mavis.

All of a sudden, I had hope again. I felt so happy, so excited, so amazing… I felt… almost… alive. I didn't waste a second. I raced after her, smiling.

I was smiling.

I was showing emotion.

It all flooded out of me.

I felt so fast, so wonderful… so great.

That was the day I was reincarnated.

The moment she saw me.

"Aurora?" she said, befuddled, yet amazed.

I was smiling, tears steaming out of my eyes. I managed a nod.

She began crying out of joy as well and we reached out to embrace each other.

The moment we touched, I disappeared to be reincarnated.

All that was left of me was a small pin left on the ground.

Mavis began cry violently, now out of sadness.

She bent down, picked it up, and read what it said. It was a small picture of me with writing next to me.

She smiled ever so slightly, pinned it to her shirt, and flew home.

The pin said:

"Never forget."

I became the soul of a young girl named Aurora, same as before. I was quiet, dark, and mysterious.

Yet I would always smile, never stopping, always letting my bright emotions show.

I never forgot my story, I never forgot Mavis, I never forgot any of it.

So when I died, I came back as a ghost, and went straight to Hotel Transylvania.

"Aurora?" Mavis whispered.


End file.
